1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies for mobile devices such as mobile phones and notebook computers are developed and production of the mobile devices increases, a demand for secondary batteries as energy sources is sharply increased. Recently, secondary batteries have been actively developed as replacement energy sources of fossil fuels for use in electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, etc.
As an example of a secondary battery, the secondary battery is configured such that an electrode assembly manufactured into a jelly roll is pressed and is accommodated in a case. Here, when an electrode plate has a high loading level, the electrode plate inside the jelly roll has an extremely small bending curvature, and thus the electrode plate is almost folded, and may be also broken. A loading level of an electrode plate needs to be increased to heighten an energy density of a secondary battery, but there is a limitation in increasing the loading level of the electrode plate due to damage of the electrode plate.